The objective of this application is to develop a prostate cancer research program that will become part of the NCI funded cancer center support grant held by the Robert H. Lurie Cancer Center at Northwestern University. The overall goal is to develop new strategies in the prevention, early diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of prostate cancer. The proposed program will be implemented under the leadership of Chung Lee, PhD and James M. Kozlowski, MD. An internal advisory committee will be assembled consisting of senior members of the Lurie Cancer Center. External advisors/consultants will be selected on an ad hoc basis. The proposed program has identified a nucleus of investigators interested in prostate cancer research and, from this nucleus, four pilot projects have been identified for funding for the first year of this program. The program will also recruit new investigators to compliment the existing expertise in prostate cancer research. Opportunities to provide enhanced interactions among investigators will be incorporated by way of retreats and monthly prostate cancer scientific conferences. In addition to all of the resources available to prostate cancer investigators, the Lurie Cancer Center has designated a prostate cancer research laboratory which will serve as a technical resource center to facilitate prostate cancer research. The proposed program will take advantage of three hospitals affiliated with the Lurie Cancer Center for prostate cancer patient population. These hospitals are Northwestern Memorial Hospital, VA Lakeside Medical Center and Evanston Hospital. Every effort will be made to recruit minority populations for various studies.